Raiden vs. Zeus
Venage237= Raiden vs. Zeus is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Raiden, from the Mortal Kombat Series, who's returning from a Previous Death Battle and Zeus from the God of War Series, also returning from a Previous Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat vs. God of War. Lightning shall strike twice, as two Gods of Thunder, who've appeared in previous Death Battles, will battle each other to see who's more worthy to rule the skies. Interlude Raiden Zeus Death Battle Fight KO Conclusion The Winner is ? Next Time Two Evils. Both are powerful, involve themselves with a princess, are related to dragons, and are defeated by the Princess' hero. Who will be rooting for? Raiden Zeus Who do you want to win? Raiden Zeus Who's your favorite God of Thunder? Raiden Zeus |-| Bigthecat= Raiden Zeus Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa What-if Death Battle Raiden vs. Zeus (Redesigned).jpg|Venage237 V2 What-if Death Battle Raiden vs. Zeus.jpg|Venage237 Description Mortal Kombat VS God of War! The two Gods of Thunder clash in a battle of epic proportions to fight out who is the superior being! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Lightning and electricity are deadly aspects of nature and there are many fictional characters that have been able to malnipulate them for combative purposes. Boomstick: And these two Gods of Thunder were known for using their powers to defend their violent worlds from harm, but after being corrupted by evil, they now use them to seek vengeance against anyone who crosses their path. Like Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm. ''' Wiz: And Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods and father of Kratos. '''Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Raiden Wiz: In the Mortal Kombat Universe, Earthrealm is the world where mankind resides, however since there were many individuals who threatened Earthrealm, it needed a protector and that protector was Raiden, the God of Thunder! Boomstick: One of these threats was Shinnok, an Elder God with incredible power, who decided to do the cliche bad guy thing and try and take over the world, however Raiden and the other Elder Gods fought Shinnok in a destructive battle, which ended in him being locked up in the Netherrealm, a.k.a Mortal Kombat Hell. ''' Wiz: But Shinnok was not the last threat to Earthrealm that Raiden would face, as the Emperor of the world of Outworld, Shao Kahn wanted to absorb it into Outworld for his own selfish purposes. Raiden was forced to gather several of Earthrealm’s strongest warriors, to face against Outworld’s most fearsome combatants in a series of tournaments known as the Mortal Kombat tournaments! '''Boomstick: Despite being a God, Raiden needs to take on a mortal form in order to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournaments, but that does not mean he’s a total wimp either! He’s strong enough to smash through a stone bridge, throw the massive Shokan, Goro over his head, support a plane as it descended and he regularly trades blows with beings capable of breaking bones and ripping apart bodies with ease. Wiz: Speed wise, he’s fast enough to appear as a blur while moving, catch a knife thrown by Kano and is comparable to the likes of Sub-Zero (who avoided rockets) and Reptile (who dodged bullets). Boomstick: In terms of durability, he’s been unaffected by being stabbed in the freakin chest, been slammed through stone doors and pillars, been betean up by 5 revenants at once and just about managed to survive a combined attack from the sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. ' Wiz: His stamina is impressive enough where he is capable of fighting off multiple opponents at once, within a few minutes, such as the time where despite being tired out, he managed to fight off several undead revenants of his former allies and eventhough he was beaten up fairly badly, he was still willing enough to fight Shinnok to stop him from corrupting the Earth’s life force, before he ended up being captured by the Dark Lord. He’s also particularly agile, being able to perform somersaults and even double somersaults in the middle of battle. '''Boomstick: Being a God of Thunder, Raiden’s main ability is to channel electricity through his body, he can fire bolts of lightning directly from his hands, launch small lightning projectiles at his opponents, turn enemies into stone with his lightning, create lightning based shields and release his lightning in a flash of light to blind his opponents, kind of like Goku’s Solar Flare technique. ' Wiz: Raiden can also heal himself and others with electrical energy, summon powerful storms that cover the sky and winds that send his opponents flying, fly fast enough to appear as a blur and teleport with ease. He can use his teleportation abilities in the midst of combat by teleporting away when an enemy is about to launch an attack and then reappear once they’ve performed it, causing their attack to miss. 'Boomstick: Since he constantly has to kick the shit out of anyone who threatens Earthrealm in a mortal body, Raiden has mastered several different fighting styles to aid him in combat, such as Judo, Nan Chan, Tae Kwon Do and all 750 variants of Jujutsu. He’s been able to match and even surpass Liu Kang, who is arguably Earthrealm’s greatest champion. ' Wiz: To help bring down his opponents, the God of Thunder uses 2 X-Ray moves. In the first move, he stuns the opponent with an electric blast and teleports behind them. He attacks the victim's spine with his elbow, shattering it before teleporting back in front of the target. As he does so, he performs a karate chop down at the opponent's skull, breaking it. Finally, he charges a ball of electricity in his hand, which knocks the enemy back. '''Boomstick: In his second X-Ray move, he stuns the opponent with an electric blast before sending them skyward with a lightning strike. He flies after them, grabbing them by the spine and electrocuting their skeleton as he reaches them. As he stops, he summons another lightning bolt to send the victim flying downward. They hit the ground and bounce off of it, allowing Raiden to teleport under them and ram his knee into their spine, breaking it in two. How lovely! Wiz: When the time comes for Raiden to put down his opponent for good, he has a number of fatalities at his disposal. He can turn his opponents into piles of ash, channel electricity through their bodies until they explode or their eyes pop out and rip out his opponent’s brain and heart, charge them with electricity before placing them back into their bodies causing their head and torso to explode. Boomstick: Can’t there be at least ONE person in Mortal Kombat who doesn’t like to brutally kill their opponents?! There has to be a nice, non-brutal fighter SOMEWHERE in the Mortal Kombat Universe, right?? ''' Wiz: Boomstick, you do know that Mortal Kombat is a game specifically known for it’s bloody fatalities, don’t you? '''Boomstick: Oh yeah...I guess that is true. Wiz sighs before carrying on. Wiz: Raiden’s weapon of choice is a metal staff that he use to channel his lightning through. It’s even capable of piercing through the thick hide of Netherealm demons, despite being a blunt weapon. He can also use the Kamidogu dagger of Order to increase his power by sacrificing some of his blood to the deadly blood code, at the cost of becoming more violent and bloodlusted in battle. Boomstick: While he is pretty powerful in his own right, if Raiden REALLY needs to get down to business and take down his opponent, he can access the full extent of his power in a state known as Unrestricted Raiden. In this form, he was able to fight Shinnok, alongside the Elder Gods in a war that wiped out an entire civilisation and clash against Shao Kahn in a battle that shook the Earth to its core. He can also release all of his godly energy in a massive explosion in an effort to take down his opponent, however since this attack destroys his physical body, he prefers to only use it as a last resort. ' Wiz: Raiden is incredibly wise and has acted as a mentor to many of Earthrealm’s strongest warriors. He is a skilled leader and gathered many warriors to fight against the Deadly Alliance, even though practically all of them ended up dying in the process. He has at times become extremely ruthless in his efforts to protect Earthrealm, when his energy has been corrupted, which has lead him to become a lot more violent and aggressive when fighting his opponents. '''Boomstick: The God of Thunder has a large number of impressive feats to his name. He’s defeated the former Elder God Shinnok in a battle that almost wiped out the Sarian race, betean the likes of Baraka, D’Vorah, Liu Kang and revenant versions of Jackson Briggs, Stryker, Kabal, Kitana, Nightwolf, Kung Lao and Liu Kang, faced off against hordes of Netherrealm Demons alongside the Wind God, Fujin, was the one of the last people standing in the Battle of Armageddon and even became an Elder God at one point, but then relinquished the role since the Earthrealm warriors were useless at defending themselves against the Deadly Alliance. ' Wiz: However, despite being a God, Raiden is hardly perfect. When engaging opponents in his mortal form, he becomes a lot weaker, especially if he’s fighting in a realm that isn’t the Earthrealm. His godly energy can also be corrupted, causing his alligeance and motives to change and his plans have often resulted in many of his closest allies dying for the greater good. 'Boomstick: At the end of the day though, with his powers of thunder and lightning, martial arts skill and his amazing hat, Raiden is a formidable fighter who will do whatever it takes to protect the Earthrealm! Also, Wiz, I really like Raiden’s hat. Can we stop off at the mall after work so I get one like it? Please? Please? Please? ' Raiden: "I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm." Zeus Wiz: Long ago, the Titans led by King Cronus ruled the Earth. One day Cronus was informed of a prophecy foretelling his downfall at the hands of his son. To prevent himself from being overthrown, Cronus devoured the children of his wife Rhea one by one. Boomstick finds a cutscene between Cronus and Rhea with Cronus being shown as tall as a mountain, whilst Rhea is the size of a normal person. '''Boomstick: Wait, how the fuck are these two meant to have kids if Cronus is the size of a freakin mountain?! Wiz: Uh, well since other Greek Gods in the God of War franchise have shown the ability to change their size at will, its possible that Cronus or Rhea could do the same so that they could conceive a child more easily. Oh God, why we talking about this now?! Let's carry on with Zeus' bio!! Boomstick: Rhea then had her 6th child, baby Zeus smuggled away to safety to his grandmother Gaia, the embodiment of the Earth who raised him to fight against Cronus and free his siblings. ''' Wiz: After freeing his siblings, Zeus led them in an uprising against the Titans which became known as the Great War, however to secure his victory, Zeus forged the powerful Blade of Olympus and used it to banish the Titans to the realm of Tartarus in the Underworld, before proclaiming himself King of the Gods on Mount Olympus. '''Boomstick: While Zeus had a wife who was his sister, Hera he decided to be a dick and be unfaithful to her, fathering a swarm of bastard children with a number of Goddesses, mythical creatures and mortal beings. Two of these children were the brothers Kratos and Deimos who were born in SPARTA! The 'This is Sparta!' clip from the movie 300 is shown. Wiz: After Kratos grew up, he became a fearsome warrior, but his world was turned upside down when he was tricked by the God of War, Ares into killing his wife and daughter. Not knowing that Ares had been the one behind his family's murder, he would eventually pledge to serve the God of War and the Olympian Gods, in order to make up for his sins. However, when Kratos decided to kill Ares, Zeus decided to aid him in his quest, as he belived Ares to be the 'marked warrior' who was prophecised to kill him. Boomstick: After Ares had been killed and Kratos had become the new God of War, Zeus would eventually betray him, which proved to the BIGGEST mistake that he would ever make as Kratos eventually went on a rampage that resulted in the deaths of all the other Olympian Gods, before confronting Zeus in a long and brutal battle, where he fufilled the prophecy of the marked warrior and killed Zeus by stabbing him with the Blade of Olympus and then punching him to death ending the rule of Olympus forever. Wiz: While he was alive though, Zeus possessed incredible power. As the King of the Gods, his physicality was above the majority of the other Olympians and divine beings in the God of War universe. His strength was roughly equal to Kratos (who was strong enough to snap Poseidon's neck and rip off Heilos's head) and was superior to Atlas (who was responsible for holding up the sky) and was impressive enough to send Kratos flying upward with his blows and throw Pandora around 20 meters. Boomstick: He was fast enough to fly into space within seconds and keep up with Kratos (who was capable of tagging Hermes, the speedy messenger of the Gods). Durability wise, he was able to endure being slashed and punched by Kratos as they fought, punched into a wall, stabbed through the stomach by the Blade of Olympus and was still resisting after Kratos stabbed him through the stomach with the Blade of Olympus, broke his arm and impaled both of his hands. DAMN, this guy’s a fuckin tank! ' Wiz: As the God of Thunder, Zeus can create massive thunderstorms and tornados. His most common method of attack is to fire bolts of lightning from his hands, but he can also create lightning based shields, release shockwaves of lightning and augment his fists with lightning to increase his striking power. '''Boomstick: He can shapeshift into a variety of different forms, teleport, fly and massively increase his size to the point where he's able to lift buildings off the ground and toss them with ease and shake entire plateaus with his punches. ' Wiz: He can also create several clones of himself to aid him in battle and confuse his opponents. These clones can augment their punches with lightning, create shockwaves and fly, however they aren't that difficult to take down. '''Boomstick: Part of the reason why Zeus is such a pain to take down is because of his healing factor. It's potent enough to allow Zeus to grow back entire limbs and organs and enabled him to heal completely within a few minutes, after being repteadly stabbed by the Blade of Olympus. Wiz: Zeus can summon the monstrous Sirens to aid him in battle, which are capable of paralysing enemies with their shrieks and slashing them with their claws. He's also able to drain power from other beings to increase his own strength and strip immortal beings of their immortality, like how he did this to Prometheus. Boomstick: However, if Zeus gets the crap betean out of him in his physical form, he can resort to his astral form. He's able to shoot out lightening blasts in this form and somehow trap his opponents in their own minds and haunt them with their negative memories whilst he destroys their physical bodies, however said form can be overcome with enough force and mental fortitude forcing Zeus to continue to engage his opponents in his physical body. ''' Wiz: Zeus is an incredibly skilled warrior, having led and won a war against the Titans and was able to match Kratos in combat, who himself is a capable Spartan warrior. He typically uses a brawling-based combat style combined with his electrokinesis when engaging his adversaries in battle. '''Boomstick: The King of the Gods also has two powerful weapons at his disposal. The Gauntlet of Zeus was forged by the God Hephaestus and was used to seal the Titans away in the realm of Tartarus. It’s strong enough to shatter solid stone and iron and is capable of bumping off immortals. However, Zeus’s most powerful weapon is the Blade of Olympus. A sword so cool that it was forged by Zeus using lightning in a tornado! That’s almost as cool as the dwarves forging Thor’s hammer from a dying star!! Wiz: With the Blade of Olympus, Zeus can create giant tornados as tall as mountains that were capable of affecting the massive Titans from several miles away, release giant hypersonic blasts and wipe out entire armies with a single swing of the blade. Boomstick: Zeus is pretty intelligent, having led his siblings in a war against the Titans and devised a plan to trick Kratos so that he could drain his godly power and transfer the rest of it to the Blade of Olympus. ' Wiz: Being the King of the Gods, Zeus has several impressive feats. After freeing his siblings from his father’s stomach, he defeated and imprisoned the Titans, created the Age of the Gods, sealed all the evils of the world inside Pandora’s box, helped Kratos escape the Underworld, destroyed Sparta, one-shot Gaia with a lightning bolt and nearly killed Kratos in his astral form. '''Boomstick: But...he’s not exactly perfect either. He’s extremely arrogant, to the point where he’ll taunt opponents who have a chance of killing him in order to get on their nerves. He’s also paranoid about being overthrown and is vulnerable to a number of magical artifacts and weapons (including the Blade of Olympus), but he can be taken down with enough physical force as well. ' Wiz: However, with his electrical abilities, raw power and deadly weapons, Zeus has more than earned his status as King of the Gods and will stop at nothing to destroy all threats to his rule! Zeus: “Petulant child! I will tolerate your insolence NO MORE!!!” Zeus then flies up into the air and charges up a massive lightning bolt before launching it at Gaia. Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Special Thanks Special thanks to DeathBattleDino and allofcreation104 for letting me use information from their Raiden and Zeus Death Battle bios. DEATH BATTLE! In the land of Greece large thunderclouds were passing over the various cities with lightning crackling near the peak of the tallest of the Greek mountains and home of the Olympian pantheon, Mount Olympus. On the side of the mountain, the large gigantic Titans with the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos in tow were attempting to climb up the jagged rocks in an attempt to reach the top of the mountain and bring the fight directly to the Olympian Gods. The camera then moves to the top of the mountain where all the male Olympians had gathered in preparation for this war. An old-looking, but powerful God then turned to address them, it was Zeus, the King of Gods. Zeus: “My Brothers. We were forged in victory. A victory that ended the Great War and brought forth the reign of Mt. Olympus. Born from the Depths of the Underworld. Rooted in the River of Souls, our Mountain emerged out of the Chaos. As it grew, so too did the might of the Olympians. We created a world of peace, a world of prosperity, a world that lives in the shadow and safety of My Mountain. A Mountain that has come to be the absolute measure of Strength and Power. Now, on this Day, that power is to be tested. The Mortal, Kratos, seeks to destroy all that I have wrought. Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We will unite. We will stand together. And I will wipe this plague! Olympus will prevail!” Just after he had finished his speech a mysterious figure appeared in a flash of red lightning a few feet away from them with brown armour and a gold amulet around his belt. It was Raiden, the God of Thunder. The other Gods turned to face this stranger. Zeus: Who dares enter Olympus without my consent?! Raiden replied in a serious tone. Raiden: I am Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm. Recently, after the defeat of my lifelong enemy, Shinnok, I came to the realisation that I needed to actively take a role in wiping out all threats to Earthrealm before they could become a threat, rather than letting them invade it and destroy countless lives in the process. While this realm was a fair distance away from your realm, Zeus, I managed to detect your power and after observing your behaviour over the last few weeks, I have decided to eliminate you before you become a threat to Earthrealm. Raiden gets into a fighting position whilst Zeus merely laughs at his threat. Zeus: Ha! Ha! Your insolence greatly amuses me, Raiden but know this, you cannot hope match my full power, let alone destroy me! Hermes! Helios! Show this fool what happens to those who dare challenge the power of Olympus! Hermes and Heilos: Yes Zeus! Heilos then got into his flaming chariot whilst Hermes sped towards Raiden and moved to punch him, but the God of Thunder simply teleported away, surprising the messanger of the Gods. A moment later however, Raiden reappeared blasting Hermes with a red lightning bolt in the back sending him skidding across the floor. He then charged like a bullet into Heilos knocking the Sun God out of his chariot and onto the marble floor. Poseidon and Hades immediately got into combat positions, but Zeus raised his arms to signal them to stop. Zeus: There is no need to intervene, my brothers. After seeing this fool’s power, I’ve decided to entertain him for a bit and once I have killed him, I will then join you in wiping Kratos, Gaia and the Titans off the face of the Earth. The two Gods then nodded and jumped down the mountain to engage the Titans, followed by Hermes and Heilos whilst Zeus hovered towards Raiden. Raiden: You will receive no mercy, Zeus. All you will be given is a warrior’s death! Zeus: Insolent wretch! It is you who will die on this day! The two Gods of Thunder then leapt in the air, ready to clash. FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years